The Fourth Knight
by Lady Damyria
Summary: Years after Emerude died, an ancient scroll is found by Clef. It shows that there are not three knights but four!With this discovery, the knights call the last knight and try to discover why this magic knight was not called along with the other knights.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N As promised, here is another story by me. Just to let you know, this happens after the last book in the Reyearth series. Anyway, I hope you like the little twist I put into their story.**

**The Fourth Knight**

**Chapter 1: Another Kinght**

"Lantis!"

Turning, the tall man clad in black armor, came face to face with a running red head. Dressed in her school uniform, she looked childish, though she was at least eighteen. Since walking the road to become the pillar, she along with Umi and Fuu had come often to Cephiro. That had been over four years ago.

A shadow of a smile came to his lips as Hikaru ran towards him. She had always been able to brighten his day.

Stopping in front of him, she smiled.

"How's Eagle?" she asked. Since Hikaru had wished for Eagle to recover from his life threatening illness, he had slowly gotten better over the last four years.

"He's on his feet and walking around in the garden," Lantis said.

"I'll go find him," Hikaru said as she dashed off to find Eagle.

Lantis's heart fell as he watched the girl he loved race off to see Eagle. Once a long time ago he had confessed his love to her, but she had turned away, saying that she loved both him and Eagle. Gradually, all that love became focused on Eagle, leaving Lantis utterly alone.

"Lantis!"

Looking up from the floor, his eyes met the sapphire eyes of Umi. Long blue hair flowed behind her like a silvery blue cloak. She was the tallest of the three and by far the most beautiful.

"Have you seen Hikaru?" she asked.

Lantis nodded. "She's in the garden with Eagle."

"Great. Clef wants to see all of us, especially you," she said heading off to the garden to get the last two members of the group.

"As you all remember, Emeraude called upon you three five years ago to kill her," Clef said, pacing the length of the small antechamber where Lantis, Umi, Hikaru, Fuu, Ferio, and Eagle were gathered.

"My sister called upon the legend of the Magic Knights," Ferio stated.

"I have recently gone and read the legend over again, to find something very interesting," Clef said, unrolling a scroll.

The yellowed parchment showed the three Mashin which each of the magic knights had control over. There was Rayearth, the fire lion spirit; Selece, the water dragon spirit; and Windom, the bird spirit. Then there was a fourth Mashin depicted, along with another spirit.

"Clef," Hikaru asked, her eyes growing big, "Why is there a fourth Mashin on the parchment?"

"There is a fourth knight."


	2. The Calling

**A/N Thanks to all that reviewed. To clarify things, Hikaru and Eagle is one pair. But as for Lantis, that is for you to fing out ;). I hope you like this next chapter! **

**The Fourth Knight**

**Chapter 2: The Calling**

"What?" all three knights cried out.

"There is a fourth one of you," Clef said simply. "Somehow when Emeraude summoned you, the last knight was left behind or something."

"But how can that be?" Umi asked. "We destroyed the pillar system without her help."

"It was destroyed, though how, I don't know," Clef said, shaking his head.

"Let me see that," Lantis said, reaching for the scroll.

Indeed there was a fourth Mashin. The armor seemed to be a coppery color, much like that of the earth itself. The weapon it carried was not like the swords that the other three had, but it was a copper bow, and on its back it carried a quiver of golden arrows.

Besides the Mashin was the spirit. It was a griffin the same earthy copper of the Mashin. Its wings were like those of an eagle. But unlike the eyes of the others, this spirit had violet eyes flecked with gold. Underneath the drawing of the fourth spirit, was the name; Gaia.

"Is this the spirit of the earth?" Lantis asked, looking up from the scroll.

"It seems to be," Clef said. "It also seems to be the strongest of the four."

"You mean that with this fourth Mashin, we could have brought the pillar down faster?" Umi asked.

"Yes, but who knows what this last one could have done to Cephiro itself," Clef said.

"But why didn't Emeraude call on the last one?" Fuu asked.

"She knew with the combined power of all four of you, you would have destroyed Cephiro along with her," Clef pointed out.

"But then why is there a fourth one?" Eagle asked, puzzling over the mystery.

"This last knight might be for a time ahead, when Cephiro needs her most," Ferio said with a sigh. "But who is there to call her?"

"That is why I have Lantis here," Clef said, turning to the tall man in black armor. "He's the only one powerful enough to call her, besides the part that he has the strongest heart in Cephiro."

"So, you want me to call this knight?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yes."

"Why? For all we know she might never use her power to defend Cephiro," Lantis said, stating the obvious.

"Just call her. If we have all four of the knights, Cephiro will be better protected from an enemy," Ferio said.

"Fine," Lantis said, and left the chamber.

Lantis retired early that night, trying desperately to find a way to call the last knight. He knew how Emeraude had called the first three, but he was reluctant to call the last if there was no need for her. Why would Cephiro need a fourth knight, stronger than the three that were here now? Was there a danger up ahead that needed such strength?

Lying down on his bed, Lantis closed his eyes, blocking off the rest of the world. Turing inside himself, he began the search. Using all his will power, he called out for the last knight, looking for her magic. He searched and searched, trying to find where she might be.

"Lantis?" a voice called, breaking him from his trance.

Sitting up, he saw Hikaru in the doorway, her red hair tousled from sleep. Dressed in a white night gown, she looked like a little girl.

"I wanted to see how you were coming on the calling," she said, drawing nearer with each word.

"I'm calling, but I can't find her," he said, placing a hand on his forehead. "Part of the reason is because I don't know where to start."

"Try the Tokyo Tower," she said, sending him an image of the monument. "That's where we were called from. Maybe the last knight was there on that day, because there were four schools there."

"What was the last one?" Lantis asked.

"They had gray uniforms."

Closing his eyes, Lantis began the search again. Looking in the Tokyo Tower, he found many schools there, looking harder, he saw girls dressed much like Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu. There were many different girls with different uniforms. There were groups of one color speckled throughout the observation deck, and then single ones mixed with other colors. There were many girls in gray uniforms, each a different shade.

Having found the place of the potential last knight, Lantis began heightening his senses, making him self ready to pick up the slightest thread of magic that Emeraude would have put on the last knight. He searched aimlessly, trying to find that race of magic.

Then he found it. Drawing close to the girl dressed in a smoky gray uniform, he looked her over. Plain brown hair stood out from the rest of the girls surrounding her that each had black hair. She was leaning up against the railing, looking out over the city.

Then Lantis began the call.

_Magic Knight._

The girl looked around herself, trying to figure out who had spoken.

_Come, Magic Knight of legend._

Growing panicked, she began to search desperately for the owner of the voice.

Then Lantis sent a light to take her. He felt himself slip out of his body to gently guide the last of the magic knights to Cephiro. Picking her up in his arms, he carried the frightened girl to Cephiro.

He saw the blue sky of the land which he called his home and gently placed the girl on a passing flying fish, directing it to take her to the castle in the sky. Letting go, he slipped back into his body.

Lantis opened his eyes to find that morning had come. Hikaru was sitting next to him, now fully dressed with her red hair in a braid down her back.

"She comes," Lantis said simply before he blacked out.


End file.
